


Enigmatic Exchange (2008)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Canon Related, Community: 30kisses, Gen, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An innocent enough comment carries all the mysteries of a Zen riddle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigmatic Exchange (2008)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 30kisses, prompt#8 - 'our own world'

_"When they get like this, I usually just like to go to my own happy place."_

Given the demon's quirkiness and eccentricities, God only knew what the hell that would be like. Still, it had been puzzling Sanzo off and on ever since Hakkai had said it, and he was more than a little curious. At the time, the blond had simply chalked it up to just another one of the healer's smartassed comments, but upon further reflection, the priest came to realize that wasn't necessarily the case. Granted, the brunet had undoubtedly been trying (and succeeding!) to get a rise out of him, but the more he thought about it, the more he began to wonder if Hakkai was, in that subtle, cryptic way of his, implying much more than he was saying. Nevertheless, despite wanting to know more, he wasn't yet prepared to give the other the satisfaction of asking about it.

As they settled into their rooms for the evening, Sanzo's mind again began to work through what deeper meaning could possibly be behind the statement. Stabbing out the filter on his cigarette, he dropped his paper enough so that he could catch a look at Hakkai under the guise of reaching for the package of Marlboros and shaking out another. He'd opted to room with the healer tonight over Goku or Gojyo because he wanted to keep an eye on him after their run-in with that creepy fortune teller. Not that he'd ever admit that. He'd told the other two that he just wasn't in the mood to deal with their various noises and smells all night long, and that they could entertain each other.

He sparked up the stick and took a drag, violet eyes pensive as he watched the other preparing a pot of tea. After a moment, he found himself looking into an intense green gaze that was promptly followed up by a small, coy smile, and then the youkai returned to what he was doing. Sanzo huffed in frustration as he exhaled. Fuck if he didn't hate having to wrack his brain to figure out something the other could just as easily tell him. Hakkai was worse than any Zen riddle – at least with _those_ he knew he wasn't expected to solve them. 

Sanzo was just losing himself in his thoughts again when a cup was set down quietly beside him, serving as just enough of a distraction to pull him back to the present. Though the dark-haired male didn't linger, he stayed long enough for the monk to be aware of his presence beside him, and it was then that Sanzo sighed impatiently. "Are you doing alright?" he asked after a moment.

The brunet chuckled softly at the question. "Do I not seem alright?"

It took Herculean restraint for Sanzo not to roll his eyes. The old 'answer-a-question-with-a-question' routine. Hakkai was playing games again. "You've been weird since this afternoon in the Jeep."

"Have I? I hadn't realized."

Moving right in to being evasive. "Of course not," the priest remarked dryly. He couldn't help snorting in amusement as he looked up at the healer again and saw the innocent look he was receiving. It would probably fool most people – but he knew damned well it was all an act. "You're so full of shit," he finally said as he gave the other a small chuckle.

At that, Hakkai laughed a little himself. "Perhaps I am. Though you're the only one who seems to know that." He gave the blond another one of those coy smiles, and added, "I like that you're able to see more than everyone else."

"Even so, there's a lot that you still keep hidden."

Hakkai grinned. "True, but there's a lot that gets revealed, too, if you know what to look for." He gives the fair-haired man an enigmatic smile. "Or if you ask the right questions."

"You're a pain in the ass when you're like this," Sanzo stated as he crusheed out his cigarette and reached for his tea. "Fine...You win." He took a sip of his tea, and this time he did roll his eyes when he saw the smile widen. "This is about that stupid comment you made, isn't it? You knew I'd eventually ask you to tell me about it, didn't you?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"Ch...smartass," the blond retorted. "Humour me."

"Well, I'd rather show you." At seeing the arched brow, Hakkai continued. "It is a real place."

Violet eyes looked at the other warily, but after a moment, the priest nodded. "Fine...show me."

Hakkai grinned mischievously. "You're certain?"

Sanzo arched a brow at that, seriously wondering just when it was that Hakkai had completely kissed his sanity good bye.

Still grinning, the brunet sat down beside the other. "This is it." He laughed at the dubious look he earned in return. "This surprises you? Hn...Goku's not the only one you bring light and comfort to, you know. Despite the fact that you act like a surly bastard, I find myself most at peace when I'm just sitting quietly with you, like this, the two of us sharing a moment in our own world."

"So, why are you telling me this?"

Again, the youkai grinned, the corners of his lips curving upwards impishly. "That's a topic for another day, I think. For now, just live in this moment, ne?"

Sanzo's irritation with the other faded at that, and he smirked. "You're a fucking piece of work, Cho Hakkai. You're a smartass and you frustrate the hell out of me."

Hakkai laughed softly. "Well, you can't say I don't keep things interesting for you."

"Very true." The monk's smirk widened. "Don't you dare change."


End file.
